1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat radiation technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat radiation structure for a portable micro projector that enables efficient radiation of heat generated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile communication terminals normally refer to terminals, such as personal mobile communication (PCS) terminals, personal digital assistant (PDA) terminals, international mobile telecommunication 2000 (IMT-2000) terminals, and wireless LAN terminals, which enable wireless communication and various functions using application programs while users are carrying them.
There are continuing efforts to miniaturize mobile communication terminals and for such terminals to be additionally provided with various functions of MP3s, digital cameras, navigators, and the Internet. Accordingly, mobile communication terminals are becoming complex communication terminals and necessaries of modern people.
Recently, mobile communication terminals to which micro projectors are mounted are being developed. Micro projectors ref to small-sized portable projectors that use LED modules or laser diode (LD) modules as light sources. When micro projectors are mounted to mobile communication terminals, they can be easily carried and easily project images anywhere.
There is a degree of difficulty for such a micro projector (hereinafter, referred to as ‘portable projector’) to radiate heat generated therein. In other words, the size of a portable projector is so small that the portable projector cannot use a heat radiation fan as in a conventional general projector.
The heat generated by a portable projector may be radiated using a Peltier device, but this method requires a supply of power. Accordingly, when a Peltier device is used in a portable projector, the power of a mobile communication terminal is easily exhausted.